Shattered
by Kirake
Summary: Sharra never had the best life and it all started when her mother disappeared. Nine years later, she has long moved on. But clues leading back to her past are uncovered and a strange mech just might have the answers she has been searching for her entire life.


**AN - **

**This story has been requested by my glorious friend R****** (classified), jk, by my friend Rachale. I will also be doing one more requested story which involves Megs and his kid. :3 Who said evil overlords cant have children. XD**

**To those who liked my other stories or people just passing by, I hope you like this one. This story will have a lot of G1 characters, meaning much, much more awesomeness. **

**Without further ado. I give you chapter 1 of Shattered.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer - I do not own anything besides my OC's. . . . . AND THE UNIVERSE! :D<strong>

* * *

><p>Fifteen year-old, Shaara Wright gripped her shoulder bag tightly as the strong gust of wind nearly toppled her poor frame over. Her waist length, jet-black hair blew behind her like a flowy cape, blending in with the darkness that surrounded her.<p>

Shivers racked her body as another blast of cold air slapped her drenched body. Thunder sounded its call as lightning ripped through the heavens causing an even heavier downfall to fall to Earth.

Shielding her deep, royal-purple eyes with her free hand, she continued to trudge through the cold storm.

It was close to 9:30 by now, and she still had a half a mile to go.

Shaara cursed herself for not getting her report on ancient civilizations done before now. Her class was given a whole week to finish the five-paged essay and it was due tomorrow!

On a desperate attempt to get it done she had to stay and get information from the library until she was eventually kicked out at around nine. She checked out several books to continue her research but had to be quickly on her way when the first drop of rain landed on her.

And now here she was, running for dear life to get out of this storm before she caught a cold, which her chances of now were _very_ high.

Her eyes went wide when she did her first involuntary sniffle. "Awwwwe, _man_!", she cried out in annoyance.

She was just now stepping foot on her street, seeing the familiar white house in the middle of the block made her heart almost leap out of her chest at the sight.

Letting out a relieved sigh, she continued to run down her steep hill. With her eyes fixated on the warm, dry house, Shaara lost her footing on the wet pavement and was sent flying forward. Her bag flew out of her grasp as she hit the ground face first. Pain spread across her battered face but the cool sensation from the water washing against her helped some. The fast current coming from the top of the hill slowly washed her body down some more until she stopped on her leveled drive-way.

With a loud groan, she slowly pushed her self up from the large puddle of water she was lying in. If she had any patches of dry skin on her body it was all gone now, as she was _completely_ drenched.

'_This day just had to end this way.'_, Shaara thought bitterly as she pulled herself to her feet. Walking back to picked up her equally drenched bag she let out a surprised whine at all the dirt and grass on it.

Walking onto the green lawn, every step she took caused water to rise through her useless black chucks. Mud was instantly sticking to her shoes and her clothes had their own splotches here and there from her unceremonious fall.

Trudging up the steps she pulled out her key from her wet jean pocket and opened the front door. Walking onto the porch she locked the door behind her before taking off her muddied shoes.

Opening the second door that leads to the main house she was greeted by a burst of warmth that made her release a sigh of relief at the feeling. Closing the door behind her she walked through the living room only to get shocked looks from her aunt and uncle. "Hello, Aunt Emma, Uncle Terry." Not even bothering to stop and look at them she headed straight for the stairs that took her upstairs. "Goodnight, Aunt Emma, Uncle Terry."

They exchanged weary, questioning glances.

"What do you think happened to the poor child?", Emma whispered over to her husband.

He took a swig from his beer before shrugging, "Who knows? Teens and their increasing problems. It could be anything."

Emma glared at him, "You're not going to see what's wrong?"

Terry looked to his wife before sinking lower into the couch and turning his attention to the game on TV. "_No_.", he said lazily.

Getting up and rolling her eyes, "Unbelievable.", she stated before stalking up the stairs to console their stressed niece.

Meanwhile, Shaara was running her a nice warm bath and was already undressing to wash the dirt and grim on her body. Tossing her dirty clothes in a corner, they hit the floor with a wet slop.

Tying her hair into a messy bun, Shaara put her left foot in the bath slowly, getting used to the temperature before sliding easily into the steaming water. Leaning back against the tub wall, she closed her eyes and a content smile crossed her face as she felt all her worries evaporate away as the warmth of the bath entered her chilled body.

_-:-_

_A small child with black shoulder-length hair was running around in her backyard with a toy plane, making engine noises the whole way. It was sunny, but not irritably hot with just the right amount of breeze to keep the cool, a perfect day. _

"_Shaara sweetie! I'm home!"_

_Little Shaara turned to the speaker and her big purple eyes went wide at the sight of her mother._

"_Mommy!", she cried running across the lawn, toy still high in the sky._

_With a fluid motion Shaara was holstered into the air by the most gentlest hands and was waved around just like her toy._

_Pulling her daughter close, she moved a stray piece of her hair out the way as she gazed into her eyes. "And what did you do today?"_

_With a happy smile she told her mom all about the fun she did at school before being picked up by her Aunt Emma and was given a new toy by her uncle._

"_What toy did he give you?", she said gently, putting Shaara back on the ground._

_Holding her toy plane up she made wide circles around her mom imagining it was actually flying. "Isn't it the bestest thing in the whole wide world!"_

_Kneeling down to face her child a warm smile crossed her face. "Yes, yes it is. I didn't know you liked airplanes."_

"_Its not an airplane! It's a jet!", she said raising it even higher with pride._

"_You know I love you sweetie."_

"_I love you too mom."_

_-:-_

A soft rasping on the bathroom door brought Shaara out of her thoughts.

"Are you okay in there?". her aunt's voice came through the door.

"Yes, Aunt Emma. I'm fine just tired.", she replied rubbing her temples.

"Okay, if you're hungry there's some leftovers in the fridge."

Shaara let out a painstaking sigh as she heard her aunt walk away.

Lifting up her wrist she gazed down at the shimmering blue charm bracelet she received from her mother. The strange piece of metal in the middle always seemed to calm her down when she got agitated emotionally.

The strange symbols etched on it always made her wonder, just where did it exactly come from.

* * *

><p>AN -<p>

So yeah I know, might not be the longest of chapters but it's a start for the story. Also not the best of my work, but i've been given a "deadline". (Or else she'll destroy my transformers posters! O.o)

Just what happened in her past? Where's her mother? What's with the weird glowing bracelet? DX

Ack, so much. But stay tuned for chapter two to find out!

Review plz, if you dooooo, you'll get cyber-starbursts!

Kitty out.


End file.
